


Lazos que nos unen

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Raped Sam Winchester, Sexual Abuse, Top Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Ellos son hermanos, pero más allá de eso Sam es un Omega y Dean un Alfa. La dinámica es simple, ellos se pertenecen y no solamente porque así lo dicte la sociedad por sus géneros.Ellos ya se pertenecian desde vidas pasadas, unidos por ese hilo invisible que une sus almas.****Varios One-Shots de Sam Omega y Dean Alfa.





	1. A través del infierno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> Resumen: Cuando Dean fue arrastrado al infierno pensó que Sam estaría bien con Bobby, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando al regresar a la vida y buscar a su Omega se da cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba sobre la seguridad de su chico.
> 
> Dean tendrá que empezar una búsqueda contra reloj para encontrar a su hermano, claro, si aún está vivo.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!
> 
> ****

Cuando Dean Winchester salió del infierno, o sea sea de aquel tumba sin nombre en medio de lo que fue ser un bosque en plena deforestación, lo primero que vino a su mente atormentada fue el recuerdo de su hermanito. Su pareja, su Omega. Necesitaba verlo, sentirlo entre sus brazos y sobre todo, Dean necesitaba sentir su dulce aroma, ese que ansió fusionar con el suyo desde el primer celo de su hermano menor.

Sus instintos de Alfa le obligaron a ponerse de pie y no permitir descanso descanso alguno. Ya podría descansar cuando tuviese el cuerpo cálido y terso de su Omega entre sus brazos, y sus cuerpos se acoplen como si hubiesen sido hechos para encajar, muy a pesar de la negatividad de su padre por estar unidos como sus almas en estado.

—Voy por ti, Sammy tendrá que determinar mientras echaba a andar en busca de civilización alguna, y de algún auto que podría tomar prestado. Lo único que se ubicar a la redonda después de caminar lo que parecían horas fue una gasolina abandonada a la mano de Dios.

_¿Quién diablos pone una gasolina en un lugar tan recóndito? _Pensó. Pero como había aprendido a lo largo de años, no le miraría los dientes a caballo regalado. Por lo menos ahora podría beber un maldito trago de agua y quitar ese mal sabor de tierra en su boca.

_Cuatro meses, cuatro malditos meses. _Rabió eufórico cuando dividió un almanaque pegado en la pared, junto al lado de la llave del sanitario. Cuatro meses desde que su alma había sido llevada al infierno. Cuatro meses que Sam estuvo solo en su Alfa, y entre esos cuatro meses había un celo de por medio.

Dean solo podría rezar para su hermano se estuviese quedando donde está el viejo chatarrero, ya que, sin él para cuidarlo no quería ni imaginar que podría llegar a un Omega sin la protección de su Alfa. Y no es que Sam sea una damisela en apuros, al contrario, a pesar de su condición se podría decir que su pareja era mucho más fuerte que cualquier Alfa promedio, pero después de todo lo que necesita quien cubriera su espalda en los momentos de debilidad cuando su cuerpo lo traicionaba.

Sam siempre se mostraba inquebrantable ante el mundo, pero solo Dean sabía qué era lo que le causaba miedo al menor, y eso solo podía ser una cosa. Algo tan terrible que no solo causaba temor en Sam, también paralizaba a Dean al imaginarse a su hermano solo y desprotegido en un mundo tan vil y perverso.

Quizás estaba siendo un poco dramático. Sam no estaba solo y nada malo le pasaría siempre y cuando estuviese con Bobby. En su ausencia, el viejo Alfa se encargaría de que todo anduviese sobe ruedas.

Dean estaba exhausto, había manejado durante dos días enteros y más de una vez estuvo a punto de terminar en una zanja, o chocando contra otro conductor. Pero el esfuerzo había válidos sus frutos. Se encontraba justo en frente de la casa de Bobby. Sam debía de estar adentro, ayudando al viejo Alfa en alguna de esas cosas geek que tanto disfrutaban ambos investigadores.

Tocó la puerta y esperó impaciente, balanceando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Dean esperaba que fuese su Sammy quien abriera la puerta. Pero no fue así.

—Dean —dijo boquiabierto. Él había visto el cuerpo despedazado del mayor de los hermanos, también había ayudado al destrozado Omega a preparar el cuerpo que nunca fue quemado. Era triste ver cuando un vínculo tan fuerte como el de esos dos se destrozaba. Más de una vez el menor le había dicho que aun podía sentir a su amado como si aún continuase con vida.

—¿Porque me tiras agua? —giró la cabeza a un lado para escupir el agua que se había metido en su boca.

—Quería estar seguro —comentó aun no del todo seguro si bajar la guardia o enterrarle un cuchillo en el corazón.

—Sabes que soy yo, no huelo a maldito azufre sino a Dean sexy —intentó hacer una broma, pero sin duda la cara de Bobby lo incitaba a preocuparse y también a cerrar su bocota—. Me hare las pruebas que quieras, pero primero ¿dónde está Sammy?

Dean asomó la cabeza dentro de la casa, tratando de ver una figura conocida. El hogar de Bobby olía a Sam, pero el olor no era reciente, entonces si Sam no estaba allí ¿dónde estaba?

Tuvo que esperar a que Bobby lo usara como un conejillo de indias para probar que en realidad era él y no algún ser sobrenatural usurpando, o ya sea imitando su cuerpo.

Bobby fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Dean, tu hermano…el…bueno —Al parecer eso de afrontar la situación pintaba mucho mejor en la mente del chatarrero que en la realidad.

—Bobby ¿dónde está Sammy? —exigió, sintiéndose impaciente de averiguar el paradero de su otra mitad.

—Dean, sabes que las leyes de la Comisión de Alfas nos vale un pepino, y que los cazadores no nos regimos por sus estúpidas reglas. Solo nos importa saber cómo matar a cada uno de esos hijos de puta que salga del infierno. Cada cazador sin importar su género se gana su lugar en este mundo de sombras como lo hizo tu hermano —hizo una pausa para mirar a Dean y saber que tenía toda su atención.

Dean escuchó atentamente el discurso de Bobby, el hombre siempre tenía algo que decir, nunca hablaba por hablar y eso fue lo que asustó al joven Alfa en ese momento.

—Walker —Bobby sólo necesitó de un nombre para poner de cabeza el mundo de Dean.

—Espera, espera ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto ese hijo de puta caza vampiros? Porque la última vez que supe de él fue cuando intentó matar a Sammy. El muy desgraciado —De sólo acordarse de aquel suceso sintió un instinto asesino calar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Bobby suspiró y se preparó para la explosión.

—Walker se apareció por aquí una tarde con la policía y la maldita Comisión de Alfas, diciendo que yo ocultaba a un Omega sin hogar ni Alfa —Bobby se sirvió un whisky y lo bebió en dos grandes tragos, luego sirvió otros dos y le paso uno a Dean, quien daba la apariencia de necesitar más que un trago, quizás la botella entera.

—Yo soy su alfa —gruñó, mientras bebía el whisky, aunque en ese preciso momento podría estar tomando lodo y le sabría igual.

—Estabas muerto, Dean. Además, todo olor de tu vida en Sam había sido extinguido, obviamente eras sólo un toque en su memoria y piel, nada más.

—¿Así que el hijo de puta hizo que metieran a Sammy en una maldita institución para Omegas desamparados? —Ese siempre había sido el mayor temor de su chico, el verse puesto en un sitio con extraños y siendo etiquetado como ganado. Ojala nadie haya puesto el ojo sobre su hermanito. Aunque siendo un Omega marcado no tendría mucha demanda, pero bueno, siempre había algún hijo de puta al cual no le importaba.

—No, Dean. Walker lo reclamó como su Omega. Alegó que yo no podía darle una vida digna al chico y bueno sólo tuvieron que revisar mi expediente y creer que el maldito tenía razón.

—¿Y tú dejaste que se lo llevaran? —Más que pregunta fue disparado como una acusación contra el viejo cazador.

—¡Diablo no! ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza chico? Si no fuese por la alguacil Mills yo estaría en la cárcel por dispararle sal de roca a ese maldito —Bobby sólo hubiese deseado que en vez de sal de roca hubiesen sido balas de verdad, pero sin duda serviría más libre que en una maldita cárcel.

—Lo siento, Bobby. Sé que nunca dejarías que algo así pase. Dios, el único responsable de todo esto soy yo. Lo deje Bobby, yo… —Dean sintió como se ahogaba con la culpa y el dolor.

—No es como si hubieses decidido pasar unas vacaciones en el spa del infierno o ¿sí?

—No, claro que no, pero… —ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido por Bobby.

—Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de haber vendido tu alma? —cuestionó sabiendo las implicaciones de esa pregunta.

—¡Claro que no, Bobby! No podía dejar que muriera. Si alguien merece una segunda oportunidad de vivir es Sam. La vida le ha quitado tanto —podía sentir como se acumulaba el estrés en su nuca, como su garganta se cerraba dolorosamente y sus ojos picaban.

—Entonces déjate de culpas y céntrate en lo que realmente vale la pena. Tenemos que recuperar a nuestro chico —No solo Dean tenía culpa acumulada, Bobby también. Él fue el que estuvo allí cuando se llevaron al chico de su casa, pudo oler el miedo que irradiaba el cuerpo del menor; y simplemente tuvo que ser un espectador ante tal injusticia.

_Recuperare a mi chico y matare a ese hijo de puta._ Esas eran las únicas prioridades para Dean. ¿Que si acaba de salir del infierno? Que más daba, ya se preocuparía del cómo y por qué estaba fuera de ese agujero.

Con mucha más calma el viejo Alfa le había explicado todo a Dean, desde lo destrozado que había quedado Sam al perder no solo a su hermano sino a su pareja, su vínculo directo con su corazón. También que Sam había sido llevado ya hace tres meses y por más que Bobby hubiese hecho, no había dado con el paradero de Walker.

Había tantos sentimientos floreciendo en el interior de Dean, irá, pánico, temor de lo que estuviese pasando su hermano. Si Dean tenía los cálculos bien, Sam tuvo que haber pasado su último calor con ese maldito hijo de puta.

Sólo esperaba poder recuperar a su hermano tal y como siempre fue, y no un despojo de ser humano. Sam podría entrar en una fuerte depresión al ser tomado por otro Alfa, y eso podría llevarlo a la muerte. Ya una vez lo había salvado de los brazos de la muerte y como consecuencia había pasado cuarenta años en el infierno y si tenía que perder a su hermano nuevamente, está vez se irían los dos.

****

Cuando Sam se dio a conocer como un Omega en su primer calor a los 16 años, John Winchester armó tal escándalo al saber que después de todo no tendría dos hijos Alfa que le ayudarían a seguir con el negocio familiar. Lo peor era que el patriarca Winchester ya tenía planes a futuro, y el tener que dar un paso atrás y reformarlos fue peor que un golpe en los bajos, y no hubo día de su existencia en que no se lo echase en cara a Sam.

Dean odió a su padre por tratar a su hermano con tacto rudo y con ese desprecio que aparecía en su voz y su mirada cada vez que se refería a él. Por suerte para su hermano él siempre estuvo allí, a cada paso para sostener su peso por si caía.

El tiempo que John Winchester vivió, Sam tuvo que tomar sus supresores religiosamente y en cada cacería tenía que ponerse bloqueadores de olor, sin tener derecho a decidir si los quería o no.

Los Omegas nunca fueron conocidos por dar su opinión en la sociedad, pero para Dean la voz de su hermano era palabra santa y si Sammy quería algo, él se lo daba sin importar lo que fuese. Para él su hermano nunca tuvo que fingir, ya que lo amaba como era y no como la versión bizarra en que su padre lo quería convertir a la fuerza. Pero, ¿cómo obligar a un pez volar?

Sin importar que Sam fuese un Omega y que la sociedad nunca estuviese a su favor, toda la comunidad cazadora sabía que meterse con el hermano menor de Dean Winchester era buscar una muerte segura y dolorosa. Además, Dean se había encargado de enseñarle a Sam a ser un excelente cazador, tan bueno para ser su compañero de caza y para ser respetado por la comunidad cazadora sin importar su género.

En el campo de batalla lo que nazcas no vale nada, sino como luchas contra el mal. Y eso era algo que Sam hacia mejor que respirar.

****

Sam abrió con pesadez los parpados, deseando que ese fuese el último día de su sufrimiento.

Perder a su hermano casi lo había matado, pero había podido vivir con el dolor, ya que, si se daba por vencido estaría traicionando el amor que tanto le tenía. Un amor tan grande que decidió poner su alma en la parrilla por un simple Omega como él.

Con la ayuda de Bobby había llevado el cuerpo de su hermano hasta el lugar donde le daría sepultura. Bobby había querido salar y quemar el cuerpo, como con todo cazador, pero Sam se había negado. Quemar a Dean habría sido quemar cualquier residuo de esperanza que aun hubiese en su corazón.

Un mes después de la muerte de su hermano fue cuando comenzó su verdadero sufrimiento. Una mañana apareció Walker con la Comisión de Alfas, solicitando ser su nuevo Alfa. Cuando Sam escuchó tal disparate se negó de inmediato, olvidando que no estaba hablando con simples cazadores sino con los idiotas que apagaban sus luces, confiados de que no tenían que temer a nada en la oscuridad.

Las personas que vivían en las sombras eran ignorantes de los monstruos que los acechaba, tratando de convertirlos en su próxima cena, también eran los que juzgaban por el género. Sam era un Omega, y eso era más que suficiente para hacerle a un lado y regatear su vida como si fuese ganado.

Muchas palabras se dijeron, pero Sam no pudo concentrarse en nada más que lo irreal que figuraba ser la situación. Estaba atónito, sin habla y temeroso del desenlace final de la historia. No fue hasta que escuchó el disparo de una escopeta que supo que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo en su vida.

Cuando Sam vio a su hermano ser destrozado por los perros del infierno pensó que no habría dolor más grande que perder al amor de su vida. Estaba tan equivocado.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo desnudo. Desde el primer momento en el que Gordon lo tiró a ese frío y oscuro sótano le dijo que se desnudara, claramente Sam se había negado y lo Walker lo había golpeado con saña por su desobediencia. La próxima vez que Sam se había despertado estaba completamente desnudo y hasta entonces no había podido sentir la calidez de un trozo de tela sobre su piel helada.

Sam salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió y Gordon bajó los escalones con una bandeja de comida en la mano.

A pesar de su situación, Sam aún era fiel al vínculo que tenía con su Alfa, su verdadero Alfa no ese idiota con ínfulas de grandeza. La fidelidad que le tenía al recuerdo y al amor de su pareja muerta le había causado problemas. El nunca demostraría obediencia, o ya sea respeto por alguien como Gordon que al saberse Alfa pensaba que todo Omega debía de besar por donde caminase.

Quizás en uno de sus actos de desobediencia Sam lograse hacer que Gordon pierda los estribos y lo reúna con su hermano en el infierno, porque, con tal de estar al lado de su pareja, Sam estaría dispuesto de ir al infierno y a donde sea que haga falta.

—Aquí tienes tu desayuno, Sammy. Desayuno de campeones —Gordon esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver como el rostro de su prisionero se descomponía en una mueca de asco.

Sam trató de no estremecerse ante el plato de comida que había sido colocado con poca gentileza a sus pies.

—Sigue así y morirás de hambre —profirió con burla.

—La alternativa no suena tan mal —comentó, manteniéndole la mirada a Gordon. Cualquier Omega en su posición habría bajado la cabeza y hubiese ocupado una posición de sumisión, pero Sam no era como cualquier Omega.

—¡Maldita perra! Tarde o temprano tendrás que comer. La muerte es un manjar muy dulce para una abominación como tú —comentó despectivamente.

Sam se estremeció ante esa palabra. Desde que se había dado a conocer su género había sido llamado por muchos nombres, pero "abominación" iba mucho más allá de un insulto. Era el recordatorio de la sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas, y Walker sabía cómo usar esa pepita de información a su favor.

—¡Púdrete hijo de perra! —gritó enfurecido, escuchando el tintinar de las cadenas ante su arrebato de ira.

—No, Sammy. Aquí yo soy el que jode, y te jodo a ti porque eres mío —Gordon se aproximó con furia al Omega encadenado. El menor de los Winchester aún no se había quebrado, pero él podía decir que ese momento estaba cerca.

En los tres meses que Sam había sido llevado de la casa de Bobby, cada vez que Walker bajaba esos escalones y usaba cada rincón de su cuerpo como si realmente fuese suyo, Sam había luchado con puños, dientes y patadas, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo ya que sin importar cuanto luchase terminaba perdiendo un pedazo de su alma, de su corazón y del amor que sentía hacia Dean. Sentía que con cada toque en su cuerpo traicionaba el lazo que los unía.

—No me toques —gruñó de cara contra el piso, sintiendo como Gordon se montaba en su espalda y tiraba de las cadenas de sus muñecas para someterlo con más facilidad.

—Si no recuerdo mal hace dos meses no pedias lo mismo —dijo con burla. Con la certeza completa de tener al menor de los Winchester bien inmovilizado. Gordon comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón—. No te preocupes, cariño. Esta vez será rápido ya que tengo una cacería en el siguiente estado y regresare en una semana.

Sam se estremeció ante el recordatorio de su celo cuando sin importar cuanto su mente gritara porque parara y cerrara la boca su cuerpo actuaba solo, suplicando ser llenado. Sam nunca se odió tanto como en esos tortuosos tres días donde su cuerpo suplicaba por lo que ahora aborrecía.

Después de pasar su celo en las manos de Walker, Sam se sintió enfermo de sí mismo. Cuando estuvo en completo control de su cuerpo se prometió que si para su siguiente celo no había escapado entonces buscaría la manera de morir.

—Sólo gózalo, Sammy —susurró en su oído, mientras embestía en el Omega con rudeza—. Dean murió, y ya nadie podrá protegerte.

Sam cerró los ojos y trató de fingir que no era su cuerpo el que estaba siendo agredido, que no era su hermano y amante el que había muerto, que no era su persona la que no valía nada.

Cuando Walker terminó su asunto se subió los pantalones y salió del sótano como si nada hubiese pasado. Sam aguantó las lágrimas hasta que escuchó el sonido del auto de Gordon perderse en la distancia.

_Contrólate, no te rompas._ Aún no. Sam tomó aire y trató de calmarse, deshacerse en llanto y revolcarse en su miseria no le serviría de nada. Tenía una semana libre de la presencia de Gordon, una semana para escapar.

El plato de comida aun descansaba a sus pies. La comida se veía sabrosa como siempre. Al principio cuando Sam había sido llevado por Gordon se había visto desconfiado a probar bocado, pero sabía que de nada serviría debilitarse, necesitaba mantener sus fuerzas para poder escapar. La comida siempre tenía un sabor extraño, aunque Sam la atribuyó a que al cazador no se le daba bien la cocina.

Al mes de estar en ese sótano, Gordon le reveló con mucha diversión su ingrediente secreto. Ese día Sam había vomitado por lo que parecieron horas.

Ante el solo recuerdo de haber estado saboreando el semen del cazador en cada bocado sintió como la bilis subía su garganta. Cuando se inclinó para tomar el plato y aventarlo contra la pared se dio cuenta de la estupidez de Gordon. Una cosa tan simple que provocó una risa desquiciante en el menor de los Winchester.

Él iba a escapar de ese infierno y el tenedor en su mano seria su llave hacia la libertad.

****

Dean caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina de Bobby, esperando con ansias a que el chatarrero terminase esa llamada que les podría ayudar a localizar a su chico.

Dean se sentía tan abrumado por no haber sentido lazo alguno con su Omega, y ahora, prácticamente podía sentir la angustia y el sufrimiento de su hermano como si fuese propio.

En los dos días que tenia de estar fuera del infierno había fantaseado con mil maneras para hacer que Walker pagase por su estupidez. Dean se aseguraría que ese fuese el último error en la hoja de vida del cazador.

—Estamos de suerte, chico —comentó Bobby, sacando a Dean de sus pensamientos de sed de venganza—. Tal parece que Pamela anda por el vecindario así que dijo que a lo mucho durara dos horas en aparecer por aquí.

—Y porque esperar a que ella venga acá, acaso no puede buscar a Sam a larga distancia —Dean sabía que estaba siendo fastidioso y desesperante, pero cada hora que pasaban sin dar con Sam era una horas más que Walker tenía con su chico.

—Chico esto no es como buscar en internet, ella necesita tiempo, concentración y algo de Sam —Al igual que el mayor de los Winchester, Bobby también ansiaba hacer algo productivo y no tener que sentarse a esperar como un completo inútil.

Las dos horas se convirtieron en tres. Ambos cazadores suspiraron de alivio al escuchar como un auto se acercaba a la propiedad para minutos después detenerse y escucharse un golpe firme en la puerta de entrada.

—¡Bobby!

Dean vio con diversión como como esa delgada, pero alta mujer levantaba a Bobby unos centímetros del suelo en un enérgico abrazo.

—Pamela —Bobby sonrió con diversión—. ¿Qué te tomó tanto maldito tiempo?

—Vamos, Bobby. Deja de ser tan cascarrabias e invítame a pasar —Pamela dirigió su mirada al chico tras de Bobby—. Tú debes de ser Dean. Recién sacado de su empaque —le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Dean esperó a que Pamela se adentrara en la casa para acercarse a Bobby y murmurar por lo bajo.

—Soy yo o entre tú y ella… —Dean levantó las cejas en forma sugestiva.

—Mueve el culo y deja de fastidiar —Bobby gruñó, dándole un revés a Dean con la gorra.

Cuando ambos cazadores llegaron al estudio se dieron cuenta que Pamela ya había montado todo para empezar con la sesión.

—Si ya dejaron de cuchichear como quinceañeras hormonadas pueden tomar asiento —dijo Pamela.

—Espera, Bobby dijo que necesitabas tocar algo de Sammy —comentó Dean, pensando en hacer una carrera rápida para buscar algo de su hermano.

—Claro que sí, querido —Pamela sacó la silla para que Dean se sentara—. Disculpa si disfruto más de lo necesario poniendo mi mano sobre tu musculoso brazo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Por qué tocar artículos de tu hermano cuando puedo tocarte a ti? Tú eres como un faro para Sam —dijo la psíquica—. Donde esté tu hermano estará una parte tuya. Así que ¿ya puedo poner mis manos sobre ti?

_Voy por ti, Sammy._ En cuanto Pamela le dijese la ubicación de su chico, Dean partiría como alma que lleva el diablo.

****

MacGyver estaría tan orgulloso de su método de escape que seguramente pediría que le enseñe la famosa técnica de escapar con un tenedor de cuatro dientes.

Le llevó un día entero liberar sus muñecas y tobillos. Gordon siempre había sido muy quisquilloso a la hora de cerrar puertas y asegurar cadenas, pero nunca pasó por su pobre mente desconfiar de que su tortura con la comida contaminada servida en vajillas finas y cubiertos pulidos podrían ser su más grande error.

Fue glorioso estar fuera de las cadenas que lo habían retenido por tres largos meses. Ahora tenía que ver como salía de ese maldito sótano y empezar a correr sin detenerse. Lastimosamente el tenedor estaba arruinado y realmente cuestionaría su utilidad para forzar una puerta.

Sam subió los escalones con las piernas temblorosas, la cojera era evidencia clara de lo maltratada que estaba su parte trasera y con cada paso podía sentir como el dolor crecía.

Por puro optimismo Sam tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, sintiéndose estúpido cuando este no cedió. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Sam golpeó la puerta con frustración, había estado tan cerca de huir que la idea de tener que seguir allí atrapado lo hizo desplomarse en los primeros escalones y llorar sin percatarse del sonido de un coche deteniéndose.

Gordon estacionó el auto lejos de la casa, esperando que Dean no se le haya adelantado.

Había estado en la estación de policía indagando más sobre las muertes misteriosas cuando había recibido un mensaje de texto que lo había dejado helado.

_“Dean Winchester vive”_ había leído. Las voces a su alrededor se habían aislado y así como había llegado el miedo, la ira se apoderó de sus pensamiento. Sin siquiera pensarlo había abandonado el caso y conducido de vuelta a casa. Si el Omega no podía ser suyo no sería de nadie.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Gordon al abrir la puerta del sótano y encontrar a Sam en los primeros escalones. ¿Cómo demonios se había podido soltar?

No tenía tiempo, en cualquier momento aparecería la caballería en su puerta clamando por la perra perdida. Gordon estiró la pierna y le estampó una patada a Sam en las costillas, mandándolo escaleras abajo.

Al final de la escalera, sobre el piso de cemento yacía Sam en un charco de su propia sangre.

_Bueno, al menos no armara revuelo._ Gordon pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente. Lo cargó como a un saco de papas y lo llevó al piso de arriba. El cazador tiró sin cuidado alguno a Sam en el piso de madera.

****

Podía sentir que estaba en movimiento, quizás dentro de un auto.

Sam no estaba aún del todo consciente, pero conforme avanzaban los minutos su mente se fue aclarando debido al dolor que empezaba a palpitar en cada parte de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como su brazo derecho dolía horriblemente, junto con sus costillas y su cabeza, su tobillo también dolía, pero no tanto.

A través del dolor pudo darse cuenta que estaba maniatado y amordazado. Por el espacio apretado y el movimiento podía deducir que iba en la cajuela de un auto. El auto de Gordon.

Gordon había dicho que se iría por una semana y solo habían pasado dos días, ¿que había pasado para que el cazador dejara la caza de lado?

Pero lo más importante era ¿de qué estaba huyendo?

¿Acaso Bobby había descubierto donde lo tenía Walker y había ido en su rescate?

El miedo de lo desconocido lo estaba volviendo loco ¿y si Gordon había decidido venderlo o prostituirlo para general dinero?

Él era un Omega después de todo, y los Omegas tenían un precio muy generoso en el mercado negro.

Sam comenzó a patear lo mejor que pudo las paredes de la cajuela. Seguramente Gordon había escuchado su ruido porque había procedió a subir el volumen de la radio. Sam decidió que esta vez no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, el pateó y pateó cada vez más fuerte hasta escuchar una maldición por encima de la música. El auto fue disminuyó la velocidad y se ahorrillo para detenerse.

Sam escuchó como la puerta del conductor se abría y pasos pesados se acercaban a la parte trasera del auto. Contuvo la respiración cuando la cajuela se abrió bruscamente.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan molesto? —gritó encolerizado, encestándole un golpe en el rostro al Omega.

La ira de Gordon era tanta que lo distraía de su plan inicial, y fue esa ira lo que ayudó a Sam a ver su ventana de oportunidad.

Sam levantó una pierna y pateó al cazador en la cara. Valiéndose del aturdimiento de Gordon, Sam salió de la cajuela casi de un brinco, ignorando la intensidad de luz y su cuerpo adolorido.

Tenía que huir. Él sabía que sí Gordon lo estaba moviendo de lugar era porque su escondite había sido comprometido. Alguien, o algo tenían aterrorizado a Gordon hasta el punto de hacerlo correr como un lunático.

Toda su vida Sam había sido tratado acorde a su condición, siendo llamado inferior, perra, débil, un estorbo. Su vida siempre fue dura, sin importar que tuviese a Bobby y a su hermano en cada paso que daba, pero ahora, esta vez estaba solo y no esperaría a ser rescatado.

Sí, era un Omega, pero no por eso tenía que ser el Omega de todo aquel que lo quisiera así.

Era su oportunidad de ser libre, o morir en el intento.

Sam corrió por el bosque sin saber a dónde se dirigía exactamente, no tenía tiempo de pararse a liberar sus manos, o quitar la molesta mordaza de su boca. Tampoco podía detenerse a escoger un camino que no molestase sus pies descalzos. Bueno, por lo menos Gordon había tenido la compasión de ponerle un pantalón pijama.

Podía escuchar las maldiciones y los pasos de Gordon a su espalda. Sam era un buen cazador, pero en esta ocasión era superado. En primer lugar, tenía las manos aun atadas, en segundo, estaba débil por la falta de comida y de agua. Y como si fuese la guinda del pastel su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido por los meses de ser el juguete de Walker.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Walker cortaba camino y se lanzaba sobre él. Sam cayó con fuerza a unos metros del cazador. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que se pusiera de pie y siguiera corriendo, Sam trató de levantarse a pesar de que su pierna derecha se había roto en la caída.

Sam se dio por vencido en sus vanos intentos de levantarse y se tumbó de espaldas. Las lágrimas nublaron su visión y rápidamente se desbordaron por los costados de su cabeza.

_Lo siento, Dean. No fui tan fuerte._ Espero que me perdones. Sam se convulsionó en sollozos y esperó sentir la ira de Walker como quien espera ir a la silla eléctrica.

—¡Maldito pedazo de mierda! ¿Acaso pensaste que podías huir de mí? —Gordon gritó, quitándole la mordaza con violencia—. No eres más que una puta, no eres nadie —le dio una patada en sus costillas ya mallugadas.

Sam gimió a través de sus sollozos, sólo podía esperar en primera clase a que Gordon termine rápido con su vida. Estaba tan cansado. Una risa histérica se fundió con su llanto; que tonto fue al pensar él podría ganar, que podría ser libre, que quizás algún día volvería a ver a su pareja.

—¿De qué te ríes maldita perra? —Gordon puso su pie sobre la pierna rota del Omega, sacándole gritos desesperados de dolor.

—De ti… de tu estu…pida cara —dijo a través del dolor. Sam sonrió con satisfacción al ver la mirada asesina en el rostro del cazador.

_Pronto acabara el dolor._ Pensó como consuelo cuando sintió el cuerpo pesado de Gordon a horcajadas del suyo. Las manos del cazador se dirigieron a su garganta y se enroscaron con fuerza allí.

—Desearía que tu estúpido hermano pudiese verte ahora, que viera lo débil y patético que es su hermanito menor. Te follaría frente a él para que vea que sólo eres una perra en celo, un agujero que llenar —Gordon escupió con desprecio, sintiendo como su excitación crecía al apretar el cuello del Omega. Podía oler su miedo y sabía que no estaría mal darle un último uso a ese hermoso y roto cuerpo.

Gordon soltó una mano del cuello de Sam y empezó a bajar el pantalón del chico con la otra, empujándolo con una pierna hasta sacarlo de su escuálido cuerpo.

Sam intentó en vano frenar las acciones del cazador. Podía sentir el aire fresco en su piel desnuda, también podía sentir el calor de la vergüenza y la rabia ascendiendo por cada parte de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir irse de esa vida con algo de dignidad?

Sam imaginó su cuerpo desnudo, roto y sin vida siendo dejado en ese bosque. Abandonado como basura. Entre su agonía y su aturdimiento llegó a una conclusión tan dolorosa como el acto mismo que estaba por experimentar; él no quería morir allí y mucho menos con la polla de Walker entre sus piernas.

—No te desmayes, chico. Viene la mejor parte —comentó mientras separaba las piernas de Sam y se posicionaba entre ellas. En cuestión de segundos su miembro estaba fuera de sus pantalones y buscando la maltratada entrada del Omega—. Siente afortunado, perra. Te iras de este mundo dándome placer una última vez —agregó con satisfacción al enterrarse en el interior del Omega y escuchar la queja ahogada por la falta de aire.

Gordon no vio venir el golpe hasta que se encontró de espaldas, escuchando el sonido de su muerte. La voz de Dean Winchester.

****

Tan pronto como Pamela había hecho su cosa psíquica y les había dado la dirección de la cabaña donde se encontraba el menor de los Winchester, Dean y Bobby prácticamente habían salido disparados hacia el auto.

Bobby se pateaba por ser tan idiota y no haberse esforzado más. Había tenido a su chico a tan sólo tres horas de distancia.

La cabaña ciertamente estaba a tres horas de distancia, pero con Dean al volante se redujeron a dos. Dean salió del coche y sacó su arma, preparado para deshacerse de cualquier obstáculo en el encuentro de su pareja.

—Este lugar huele a Sammy —Por no mencionar la pestilencia a sangre y otros fluidos levemente esparcidos por las paredes de la casa. Como si una fuerza mayor guiara sus pasos, Dean caminó hacia la puerta que daba al sótano—. ¿Sammy?

—Se han ido, Dean —comentó Bobby ante la obvia habitación vacía—. Creo que se fueron hace no mucho.

Dean trató de concentrarse en la voz del viejo cazador e ignorar el malestar en su estómago al ver las cadenas que adornaban la pared.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió, desviando la vista de los grilletes.

—Esta sangre al pie de la escalera aun esta tibia —Bobby suspiró, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o en gran medida preocupado, pero por el momento trabajaría con lo que tenía—. Algo me dice que le estamos pisando los talones.

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y encontremos a Sammy —propuso con determinación. Dean ya tendría tiempo de sobra para preocuparse, llorar y rabiar, pero solamente cuando tuviese a su chico entre sus brazos.

El auto de Walker estaba estacionado a un costado de la carretera a unos ocho kilómetros de la cabaña, estaba con la cajuela abierta y nadie a la vista. La deducción del chatarrero fue que Sam seguramente había dado una escapada y el cazador de vampiros le había seguido los pasos.

—Tendremos que separarnos —comentó el viejo cazador.

—Lo mismo pienso —le secundó Dean—. Bobby, cuídate.

—Tú también, muchacho.

Dean había avanzado unos trecientos metros cuando una oleada de aire le llevó el aroma de su chico. Sabiendo que iba por el camino correcto, Dean apresuró su paso viendo algunos arbustos doblados y algunas pisadas que guiaron su camino.

Sam no estaba lejos, conforme avanzaba con cautela casi podía sentir su presencia como también su dolor. El olor era otro asunto, el aroma de su pareja siempre había sido dulce y floral, pero ahora, se mezclaba y con la pestilencia de Walker.

Dean se detuvo en seco cuando encontró a Sam. la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos lo hizo ver rojo. En ese momento Dean dejó de ser un cazador común y cualquiera y se convirtió en el torturador perfecto de Alastair.

—Gordon Walker —Dean encestó una patada en el rostro del Alfa, lanzándolo de espaldas.

—Dean —Gordon miró el rostro de quien se suponía estaba en el infierno y no saldría de allí nunca. La mirada de Dean auguraba sangre y mucho dolor, pero Gordon, siendo el presumido que era atribuyó que todo era pura y mera fachada del Winchester mayor—. Oh no te preocupes que cuando acabe con la perra puedes tomar tu turno.

—¿No sabes cuándo cerrar la boca, Gordi? —Dean apuntó su arma y le disparó en la mano a Walker viendo las intenciones que tenia de coger el arma que estaba en el suelo—. Aléjate de él.

—Tú te fuiste y lo dejaste —gritó con ímpetu desde el suelo—. La ley me lo dio y ahora me pertenece.

—Lo único que recibirás el día de hoy es una muerte muy, pero muy dolorosa.

Dean echó una segunda mirada a su chico, sintiendo como el fuego crecía en sus entrañas al ver las marcas de cadenas por encima de las ataduras en sus manos, moretones en cada parte de su cuerpo, la sangre seca en el costado de su frente, pero nada lo hizo enfurecer más que ver como Gordon lo había estado usando, violándolo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Tal parecía que Sam estaba inconsciente, y Dean se alegró por ello. El chico ya había sufrido mucho, no necesitaba ver lo que haría con Walker. La cosa se pondría fea, pero después de todo ¿quién extrañaría una basura como esa en la vida?

Cuando Dean terminó con Walker, este era solamente una masa de carne irreconocible en el suelo. Había más sangre de Gordon en Dean que en Gordon mismo.

—¡Santa mierda! —jadeó Bobby. La escena que tenía a sus pies era de horror, pareciera que Gordon había sido comido y luego regurgitado por un wendigo. Huesos rotos y salidos del cuerpo del cazador, dientes dispersos por el suelo, tajos de piel faltante. No es que Walker no se mereciera todo eso y más, lo que molestaba a Bobby y le dejaba un mal sabor de boca era que todo ese horror había sido causado por Dean.

Había un aura de psicópata en el chico que a Bobby le puso los pelos de punta. Aunque rápidamente su preocupación fue dirigida al menor de los Winchester, quien yacía en el suelo del bosque con lo que parecía ser sólo la chaqueta de Dean cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

En ese momento el viejo cazador de Dakota deseó haber llegado antes al baño de sangre y asi haber podido tener su buena porción de Gordon.

—Aunque no lo creas fui misericordioso con él, Bobby —gruñó, respirando con agitación.

Dean parpadeó repetidamente como si acabase de salir de un ensueño. El cuerpo mutilado de Gordon Walker le recordaba el monstruo que había tenido que ser en el infierno, pero también le recordaba los horrores que había pasado su pareja, y los que ya nunca tendría que sufrir.

Dean Winchester estaba devuelta y cuidado de aquel que siquiera pensara en cometer los mismos errores de Walker.

_Vamos a casa, Sammy._

****

Sam se veía tan pacifico durmiendo que Dean casi deseaba que se quedase así, porque cuando su chico abriese esos hermosos ojos un mundo de dolor tanto físico como mental se le vendría encima.

Dean aun podía oler el pútrido olor de Gordon en cada parte del cuerpo de su chico. Olores recientes y de días pasados. Las cicatrices en la piel cremosa de Sam hablaban de la marca que había dejado la mano del ahora muerto cazador.

—¿Cómo sigue el chico? —dijo Bobby desde la entrada de la habitación, no se atrevía a entrar y ver lo mal que le había fallado a uno de sus chicos.

—Aún sigue descansando —Dean abandonó la silla en la que estaba sentado, justo al lado de la cama en espera de cualquier mínimo movimiento de Sam. Una risa sarcástica escapó de su boca—. Sabes, el tiempo que estuve allá abajo pensé que había sido miserable, pero el verdadero infierno estaba aquí, tras Sammy.

—Ambos han sufrido demasiado, y ambos serían capaces de pasar por mil infiernos con tal de estar juntos —Un poco de valor se caló en los huesos del cazador, atreviéndose no sólo a dar un paso sino a sentarse a los pies del colchón—, Pero déjame decirte que lamentándote nunca resolverás ningún problema. Tu estas aquí y Sam también, y eso es todo lo que necesitan para sanar sus heridas.

—Pero ¿qué sucede cuando las heridas son muy profundas? —miró a su hermano y sintió como se le encogía el corazón.

—Entonces cierras la boca y estas allí incondicionalmente. Nunca te rindes —comentó, mientras pasaba sus dedos por las hebras castañas del más joven Winchester.

Bobby sonrió con nostalgia al recordar su vida junto a su bella esposa Karen, una Omega esplendida, cariñosa e inigualable mujer, había tenido tanta suerte al tenerla.

Cuando Sam se había dado a conocer como Omega, para Bobby siguió siendo el mismo chiquillo que siempre tenía mil preguntas, el mismo Winchester cabeza dura y valiente que había demostrado ser. Para Bobby las palabras _Alfa, Beta y Omega,_ eran simplemente etiquetas idiotas.

El nunca vería a Sam como débil, o menos por ser un Omega. Sam era un gran cazador, era su igual y también su hijo.

Bobby sabía que sólo estorbaría en ese momento, los chicos necesitaban hablar, sentirse, encontrarse entre ellos, y bueno, ciertamente el no quería ser testigo de ciertas muestras de afecto.

****

Sam fue recobrando lentamente la conciencia, dándose cuenta que hasta el simple hecho de respirar le era una tortura. Al principio estaba temeroso de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que se encontraba en algún lúgubre sótano con un grillete en torno a su tobillo y con Gordon a la espera de hacerle pasar un mundo de dolor y humillación.

A pesar del miedo de ver lo que podría ser su nuevo infierno, abrió los ojos y se quedó estático de lo que vía, sentía y olía.

Una estela de olores invadió sus fosas nasales, empezando por el café recién colado, luego vinieron los más familiares: madera vieja, gasolina, alcohol, sangre y libros polvorientos. Pero hubo un olor que le hizo pensar que todo era falso y claramente despertaría en manos de Walker.

Dean, todo el sitio tenía el inconfundible aroma de su hermano, su Alfa.

Lo último que recordaba era estar siendo asfixiado por Walker mientras este lo usaba a su antojo una vez más. Después todo se había ido poniendo borroso hasta apagarse, y justo antes de parpadear por lo que él pensó sería la última vez, creyó escuchar a su hermano.

_¿Qué está sucediendo?_ Pensó con temor.

De alguna forma temió que se tratase del efecto de una droga, quizás algo mágico que alterará su percepción de las cosas, y si era así entonces tendría que escapar ahora que Gordon se había confiado en su inconsciencia.

Sam logró exitosamente acallar un gemido cuando al intentar ponerse de pie se fue de espalda en la cama. Su pierna estaba rota, dificultándole su plan de escape. Sería muy notorio si trataba de huir brincando en una pierna, así que, con mucho cuidado de sus costillas rotas se tumbó de estómago sobre el piso de madera y se arrastró con el apoyo de sus brazos.

La pequeña victoria que había logrado tener se había esfumado cuando un par de botas se detuvo frente a su rostro. El miedo que Sam sintió en ese momento fue tanto que bloqueó todos sus sentidos, ignorando que el que estaba delante de él era nada más y nada menos que su alma gemela.

—¿Sam? Sammy. Soy yo, Dean —Dean rogó preocupado—. Shh, todo está bien. Estoy aquí y ya nunca te dejare —Dean sostuvo a Sam entre sus brazos sintiendo como su delgado cuerpo se sacudía en pequeños temblores.

Sam inhaló profundo tratando de calmar su acelerada respiración. En cada respiración sintió un toque familiar, pero no fue hasta que salió de la bruma y el miedo del retorno de Walker que la realidad lo golpeó tan fuerte como una bofetada.

El lazo que se había marchitado al morir su Alfa estaba latiendo con más fuerza que nunca, enviando ondas eléctricas a su corazón y su alma. Su Alfa estaba vivo, pero ¿cómo?

—Dime que no estoy loco, que esto no es una alucinación. Por favor dime… —cerró los ojos y trató de fundirse en esos fuertes y conocidos brazos—. Dime que al abrir los ojos aun seguirás aquí.

—Ni siquiera el infierno puede mantenerme lejos ti, mi amor —Dean besó la marca en el cuello de su chico. La misma marca que hablaba de la pertenencia del otro—. Estoy aquí y ya nunca te dejaré. Lo juro, Sammy.

—Dean... —Sam sollozó de alegría, sintiendo como los labios de Dean sobre su marca calmaban cualquier inseguridad ante el temor de abrir los ojos.

Sam se separó de los brazos que lo sostenían y cuando levantó la mirada y tropezó con unos ojos color jade sintió que todo el dolor que había pasado a manos de Gordon ya no se sentía tan pesado y desgarrador.

Claro que el trauma aún seguía en algún rincón oscuro y frío de su cabeza, pero con su Alfa allí había posibilidad de ser sanado, respetado y amado.

Dean sonrió mientras pasaba los dedos por los largos cabellos de su hermano. Después de un momento de sonrisas silenciosas, miradas de promesas de seguridad y amor se abrazaron y lloraron hasta que se sintieron un poco menos rotos.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de estar en la misma posición, Dean se levantó y cargo a Sam hasta la cama para poder tratar sus heridas.

—Quise esperar a que despertaras —lo último que hubiese querido era que Sam se despertase y entrara en pánico al sentir unas manos sobre su cuerpo—. Tal parece que tienes dos costillas rotas, tu muñeca izquierda esta hinchada mas no rota. Bueno, tu pierna sí que está definitivamente fracturada.

—Pudo haber sido peor —Sam se arrepintió tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, la mirada tormentosa en el rostro de su hermano le decía que este se culpaba por cada una de su heridas—. Oye, estoy bien.

—No, no estás bien y todo es por mi culpa. Si tan sólo yo… —no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpido por su hermano menor.

—Dean, estabas en el infierno. Sólo sucedió, no fue culpa de Bobby ni tuya. El único culpable en la ecuación es Walker, y por lo que me contaste le diste su merecido.

—Ese hijo de perra merecía sufrir más —gruñó, apretando los dedos en torno a las sabanas de la cama—. Ojala pudiese matarlo otra vez. Lo quemaría vivo.

—¡Dean, basta! Ese no eres tú. Sólo tratemos de olvidarlo ¿quieres? —Sam deseó poder caminar hacia su bolsa de ropa y hacerse de una muda para después darse una ducha. Había estado fantaseado con un baño desde que Gordon lo había llevado a aquel sótano.

—No, Sam. No quiero olvidarlo y tú tampoco tendrías que querer —Dean gritó exasperado, perdiendo por completo la forma en que su compañero se encogió de miedo—. Ese desgraciado merece morir una y mil veces, merece que le odies, no que quieras hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Lo odio. De eso no tengas la menor duda. Lo odio por creer que poseía algún derecho sobre mí, por convertirme en esta cosa débil y temerosa —Sam respiró con dificultad y miró a su hermano a los ojos—. Querer olvidar lo que él me hizo no significa que quiera olvidar que lo odio.

El silencio creció tan espeso que bien podría ser cortado con un cuchillo. Dean miró el rostro afligido de su chico y deseó por una vez en la vida no cagarla cada vez que abría la boca.

—Sammy, yo…

—Déjalo —comentó cortante.

Dean se aclaró la garganta, disculpándose con Sam para luego abandonar la habitación. Al cabo de unos quince minutos volvió con un cuenco con algunas hierbas y un libro viejo y desconocido para Sam.

—Lamento ser tan idiota. Desearía haber estado allí para rescatarte de ese monstruo como siempre lo he hecho con todos los que quieren lastimarte —dijo Dean mientras rebuscaba cierta página en el libro.

Sam levantó la cabeza y escuchó con atención a su hermano.

—Sé que no puedo borrar las cosas que ese hijo de puta te hizo, pero si puedo estar allí para ti, para crear nuevos recuerdos, para darte una vida digna de ti —Dean tragó con dificultad ante la sinceridad de sus palabras—. Además, Bobby me dio este hechizo de sanación, así que al menos puedo curar tus lesiones físicas.

Sam sintió como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Dean tenía ese efecto en el cada vez que hablaba con el corazón. Sin saber que decir Sam prefirió guardar silencio y centrarse en el proceso de sanación. El hechizo era simple, nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Duele? —preguntó al ver como la pierna derecha de Sam empezaba a iluminarse, lo mismo que debajo de su camisa.

—No. Sólo se siente raro —Sam sentía su pierna caliente y con un leve cosquilleo donde la magia iba reparando el hueso, finalizando con un leve _pop_.

—Bien —pasó su mano sobre el muslo de su pareja—. Creo que esto ya está listo.

—Gracias.

—Sólo seguí las instrucciones de Bobby, él fue el que hizo todo al dejar el hechizo preparado —Dean estaba por salir de la habitación cuando fue detenido por la voz de su chico.

—No sólo me refiero al hechizo sino a todo —Sam se levantó, tanteando el nuevo tratamiento de su pierna—, No sé cómo, pero gracias por volver del infierno, por volver a mí.

—No tienes que agradecer por eso, yo siempre volveré a ti, Sammy —sonrió con alegría—. Bueno, creo que te dejo para que puedas tomar tu baño de belleza en paz.

—Tú te bañaras conmigo, Alfa —Sam sonrió con diversión al ver como los ojos de su hermano asimilaban a los de un búho, Dean a veces era tan lento para ciertas cosas.

—Claro que sí mi hermoso Omega.

Dean se tomó su buen tiempo lavando cada tramo de piel de su pareja. Sonrió satisfecho cuando al inhalar sobre la piel de Sam lo único que recibió fue su siempre embriagante olor natural.

Al ya no tener que preocuparse por el cuerpo maltratado de su chico, Dean puso a Sam de cara con la pared, dejando todo ese tramo de piel pidiendo se marcada, el redondo trasero era la mayor tentación, pero ahora su prioridad no era demostrarle a Sam cuanto lo deseaba, sino ir a su ritmo y hacerle sentir amado.

Sam apoyó los brazos contra la pared, pegando su espalda contra el pecho de Dean. Sentir de nuevo a su Alfa en todos los sentidos de la palabra era tan desconcertante como agradable.

En los meses que estuvo con Walker nunca sintió deseo por él, ni siquiera cuando su celo hizo acto de presencia. Claro que en esos días estaba en necesidad de ser tomado por un Alfa, y aunque Gordon no era el Alfa que su cuerpo ansiaba, si era el que se había aprovechado de la situación. Sam estaba seguro que si no hubiese sido por su celo, Walker jamás hubiese despertado una mínima de curiosidad en su cuerpo.

—Necesito sentirte, Dean —Sam jadeó al sentir la vigoroso polla de su Alfa contra la separación de sus nalgas—. Quiero que me hagas recordar que soy sólo tuyo.

Dean se sintió temblar de pies a cabeza ante la solicitud de Sam, y ni lerdo ni perezoso se haría de rogar.

—Date la vuelta, Sammy —cuando Sam se dio la vuelta, Dean instó a Sam a brincar a su cadera, cuando estuvo seguro que no dejaría caer su preciada carga Dean salió del baño sin importarle que fueran desnudos y mojados por el pasillo, después de todo estaban solos.

Tras haber llegado a la habitación que compartían, Dean depositó con delicadeza a Sam en la cama. Sam siguió cada movimiento de su hermano por la habitación, viendo como este buscaba entre su bolsa unos condones y una botella de lubricante.

—¿Estás seguro de querer esto? —titubeó, esperando que Sam no se intentase forzar a sí mismo a hacer algo que no quería—. Sabes que te esperare el tiempo que haga falta.

—Estoy muy seguro de querer tu polla en mi culo —se rio ante la cara de sorpresa e excitación de Dean—. ¿Quieres tú?

—Diablos sí.

—Entonces mueve tu sexy trasero aquí.

—Adoró cuando te pones mandón, Sammy —Dean desgarró la envoltura del condón con los dientes y se lo deslizo con la naturalidad de quien lo lleva haciendo desde el nacimiento—. Te haré sentir amado, deseado, mío.

—Hazlo.

Sam se acostó de espalda y abrió lentamente las piernas, mostrando su polla erecta y un poco más abajo su agujero húmedo. Al ver lo mojado que está su hermano, Dean se subió a la cama y se colocó entre las piernas de su Omega.

—Ábrete más para mí, Sammy —Sin necesidad de decir más, Sam se agarró cada pierna con una mano y se las lleva hasta el pecho, quedando completamente abierto y expuesto para lo que su Alfa quisiera hacerle.

Dean inclinó su rostro hasta el trasero de Sam, sintiéndose salivar al ver cuán mojado estaba su hermanito. A ese ritmo no les haría falta ni una gota de lubricante. A tan solo escasos centímetros del apretado agujero, Dean tomó una pronunciada inhalación, llenando sus pulmones del aroma de su chico. Es tan adictivo que siente que morirá si en ese preciso momento no degusta del manjar que se le ofrece.

Sam casi pierde el control de sus piernas cuando sintió la lengua de Dean sobre su agujero. Su hermano volvió a repetir la acción, esta vez aventurándose a introducir su lengua en Sam, simulando ser un dedo. Era muy placentero para ambos, pero en igual manera agotador. Y si seguían así terminarían corriéndose sin haber logrado anudarse como tanto lo necesitaban.

—Dean... arg... para —Sam balbuceaba, tratando de recordar como conectar la lengua con el cerebro.

—Lo sé, yo estoy igual —En vez de bajar las piernas de Sam, Dean las guio hasta tenerlas sobre sus hombros—. Estas tan mojado y sólo para mí.

—Sí, sólo para y por ti —Sam jadeó ante la exigencia de la postura, podía sentir como sus piernas se contraían, dejando por completo al descubierto su palpitante agujero—. Anúdate a mí, ahora.

Dean no respondió con palabras sino con acciones. Tomó su polla entre su mano y la alineó a la entrada de Sam, sintiendo como las paredes internas de su chico abrazaban su miembro.

—¿Estas bien? —Dean se quedó quieto en el interior de Sam, esperando alguna señal de que todo estaba bien.

—Estaré mejor si empiezas a moverte —comentó con impaciencia—. Estoy bien, en serio.

—Bien —dijo para comenzar con las embestidas.

Sam tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Dean se inclinó hacia los labios sonrosados de su chico para besarlo como si ese fuese a ser el primer y último beso en sus vidas. Sam jadeó al sentir como esa cercanía hacia que el miembro de su hermano llegase tan profundo, uniéndolos de una manera indescriptible.

—Me vuelves loco, Sam —dijo Dean entre besos—. Jodidamente loco.

—Bienvenido al club, hermano —Sam sonrió, podía sentir como el nudo de su Alfa se iba hinchando, llenándolo de una forma tan exquisita.

Sus cuerpos eran una mezcla obscena y placentera de olores. No había una sola parte de sus cuerpos que no hubiese sido tocada por el otro, era algo así como un acto de bienvenida.

El ritmo de las embestidas comenzó a ser más aceleradas al igual que los besos. Dean sujetaba con firmeza las muñecas de Sam, queriendo que su chico llegase al orgasmo sin necesidad de tocarse.

Sam estaba tan caliente que por un momento se preguntó si nuevamente había entrado en celo. Pero tan pronto como la duda apareció, también lo hizo la respuesta. Eso que sentía no era su celo, era el ardiendo deseo que sentía cuando está con Dean. Ningún otro hombre podría igualar lo completo que lo hacía sentir su Alfa. 

La habitación se llenó de una cacofonía de jadeos y murmullos ahogados por los muchos gemidos. El ambiente se calentó y ambos hermanos llegaron al borde de sus orgasmos, dejándose caer en el placer de sus venidas.

Dean sintió que su cerebro se convertía en una masa gelatinosa a causa de su potente orgasmo. Con una sonrisa boba en la cara se dejó caer sobre el agitado cuerpo de Sam.

—Eso fue… —Dean no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por Sam.

—Pesado —resopló el Winchester menor.

—Sí, pesad… espera ¿qué? —preguntó Dean un poco perdido.

—Estás pesado, muévete.

—Oh si, lo siento —Dean bajó con cuidado las piernas de Sam de sus hombros y se acomodó a su lado lo mejor que pudo a esperar a que bajara la hinchazón del nudo—. A veces olvido frágil que puede ser mi chica —comentó con burla.

—Y yo a veces olvido lo cavernícola que puedes ser —le devolvió la pulla con una sonrisa triunfante. Estar en la cama, unidos de esa manera era una sensación que Sam pensó que ya nunca reviviría, pero ni en sueños.

—Bien te gusta que este cavernícola te dé con su garrote.

Sam estalló en carcajadas al escuchar semejante comentario. Dios, sólo su hermano podía decir tantas tonterías el mismo día. Y sin importar cuan tonto fuese Dean Winchester, Sam lo amaba incondicionalmente sin importar que la boca de su hermano casi siempre los terminaba metiendo en uno que otro problema.

****

Las horas habían pasado, pero ninguno tenía prisa por salir de la calidez de la cama y mucho menos por la sesión de besos y metidas de mano que habían estado teniendo. Tenían que recuperar todo ese tiempo que estuvieron sufriendo la ausencia del otro.

—Aún me sigue pareciendo irreal toda la situación, digo que, estabas muerto y en el infierno y ahora estás aquí —Sam se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su pareja, calmándose con su aroma.

—Vete acostumbrado porque no te librarás tan fácil de mi —devolvió el abrazo, acompañado de un posesivo beso.

—Bien —Sam guardó silencio por unos segundos, suspirando con tristeza—, Porque eso es lo último que quiero volver a hacer.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, notando el aire sombrío que había caído sobre su hermano. Pasó distraídamente los dedos por las costillas un poco pronunciadas, ya tendría tiempo para poner más carne en esos huesos.

—Pensé que moriría en ese bosque con Walker... —El pasado lo alcanzó como siempre lo hacía, dejándolo todo tembloroso y vulnerable.

—Ese hijo de puta ni ningún otro pondrá un dedo sobre ti, Sammy. Lo juro por mi vida —declaró con seriedad, despejando el cabello castaño del rostro sudoroso de Sam.

—Te creo y te amo —Sam besó a Dean, dejándose llevar por la tonada de sus corazones.

—No tanto como yo te amo, cariño.

Dean podía decir que en ese momento Sam no le creía del todo, pero no era de extrañar gracias al horror que había pasado. Ambos habían pasado por un infierno y tenían muchas cargas a la espalda, mucho pasado que afrontar, pero sin lugar a dudas, juntos saldrían adelante y cuando uno quisiera caer el otro estaría allí para ser su soporte a lo largo del camino.

Cuando el reloj había marcado las doce y los perros del infierno habían despedazado a su hermano, Sam había sentido que el hilo que había unido sus almas toda su vida se había atilintado tanto, como si quisiera seguir a Dean hasta las profundidades del infierno. Quizás una semana después del funeral, el hilo que los unía se había roto; y sin su pareja al otro extremo del hilo sólo había oscuridad, una completa y aterradora nada.

Pero ahora, sus almas se habían vuelto a unir y sus corazones latían a una misma sinfonía.

Con tal de no volverse a separar ya no estarían unidos por un hilo, esta vez vendrían con toda la artillería pesada. Ellos eran los Winchester y contaban con más de un truco bajo la manga.

**FIN ** **.**


	2. Te tengo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Winchester nunca estuvo conforme con tener un hijo Omega. El quería que sus dos muchachos saliesen Alfas, para poder seguir con el negocio familiar. Sam era la mala semilla de la familia, y John se encargaría de erradicarla de sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> NA: He llegado a la conclusión que soy pésima haciendo resúmenes, según yo, son la parte más difícil de escribir una historia, mucho más difícil que un buen final.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

Sam aún recuerda vagamente como fue que sucedió. Un día se encontraba disfrutando de un viaje por carretera con su padre y su hermano mayor. Se dirigían a ver un caso en Colorado cuando de pronto había empezado a sentir como si su cuerpo estuviese en llamas y el mundo hubiese acelerado su rotación.

El menor de los Winchester no necesitó de mucho conocimiento en el campo de la medicina para saber que estaba a punto de pasar por su primer calor, ese donde sería presentado como un desagradable Omega.

En sus años de vida Sam nunca llegó a temer tanto a una palabra como entonces. Omega, esa sentencia que era peor que la muerte misma. El menor de los hermanos todavía recuerda la cara de asco y decepción de su padre, Dean en cambio fue otro cantar.

Sam se había dado a conocer como un Omega a los catorce años. Ahora, a sus dieciséis años seguía siendo la misma decepción y vergüenza para su padre, quien se había empeñado en ocultar su secreto sucio ante la comunidad cazadora como también en la normal.

Su padre había estado furioso cuando a medio camino de una cacería de vampiros había comenzado a ser notorio que pronto su segundo hijo entraría en calor. John había tenido que relegar la cacería a otro cazador y buscar un lugar donde meter a su hijo menor.

—Oye chico ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Dean mientras le acomodaba algunos mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja, y de pasó le checaba la temperatura. Dean no mentiría diciendo que no tenía ganas de desatar sus instintos más bajos y follarse sin pena, pero con mucha gloria a su hermanito en esa cama.

A diferencia de muchos Alfas, Dean no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por su bestia interna. Después de tantos años de matar y someter a criaturas que despedazarían hasta al Alfa más poderoso en un solo segundo, Dean tuvo que aprender algo de autocontrol. En la vida de los cazadores el control lo era todo, pero solamente Dean lograba llevarlo a otro nuevo nivel y mucho más si se trataba de Sam, su Sammy.

—Ya me siento mejor. Mi celo término ayer, Alfa —contestó con resignación ante la nueva orden de su padre, casi podía escuchar las palabras de John _“tú eres un simple Omega y tienes que aprender tu lugar”._ Su vida había sido modificada entorno a una palabra. Seguramente de ahora en adelante hasta un perro callejero tendría mucha más voz que él.

—Oh vamos, Sammy. Déjate de esa mierda que yo sigo siendo el mismo Dean, y cuando llegué el momento me ganare el derecho de ser tú Alfa en todo el sentido de la palabra —comentó mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Sam. Desde niños siempre habían sido apegados y no era de extrañar que terminaran vinculándose—. Así que vete preparando, hermanito —le guiñó un ojo a modo de pacto.

—¿Preparando para qué? —pronunció quedito, como si tuviese miedo que en ese momento el lobo feroz llamado John Winchester entrase por la puerta y le restregase en la cara lo inferior que era a ellos, como lo había estado haciendo sin tacto alguno ¿algún día se detendría de todo eso?

—¿Para qué más? Para ser mi perra —sonrió con su típica sonrisa come mierda mientras se tumbaba al lado de su hermano pequeño. Omega o no, Sam siempre seria su hermano y nada más, su chico no sería etiquetado ni marcado como si fuese ganado, y él se aseguraría de que eso fuese así. El seria el guardián de Sam.

—Idiota —Sam puso su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, mientras con un brazo flaco rodeaba el torso musculado.

—Imbécil —dijo abrazando a su chico, sintiendo el calor de ese brazo sobre su estómago.

—Perra —Sam suspiró de placer al sentir la comodidad y calidez que sólo una persona en el mundo entero podía dársela.

—Tu eres el Omega no yo —Dean intentó seguir con el juego de pullas, pero lo que no sabía era que causaría un mensaje equivocado.

—Si —tragó con dificultad—. Yo soy el Omega, la perra que estará en celo cada tres meses —¿Por qué su propio cuerpo tenía que traicionarlo? Sam hubiese pegado brincos de alegría si hubiese salido Beta, después de todo los Betas estaban por mucho más arriba de los Omegas.

—Hey, mírame. No tienes por qué avergonzarte o temer ser quien eres. Sigues siendo Sam Winchester el dolor perpetuo en mi trasero y no tienes nada que esconder. Siéntete orgulloso de ser quien eres porque después de todo eres mucho más valiente que cualquier Alfa que conozcamos. Eres hermoso, inteligente, un excelente cazador e investigador, pero sobre todo eres mi igual.

—Pero papá dijo… —intentó protestar, pero Dean lo interrumpió a media frase.

—A la mierda con papá —expresó sin siquiera parpadear ante su respuesta.

—Pero él es nuestro Alfa —Muy a su pesar y al de su hermano, John Winchester seguía siendo la cabeza de la familia. Quisieran o no.

—Entonces me esforzare para ser mejor que él y que cualquiera, así podré ser digno de ser tu Alfa y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Omega o no, sigues siendo mi hermano menor y nada impedirá que me preocupe y cuide de ti ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Dean. Te quiero y espero con ansias el día que me reclames como tu Omega. Alfa —La sonrisa en el rostro de Sam era casi tan radiante como el sol, había tanta pureza en esa mirada que Dean se juró en ese mismo momento matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a su hermanito o siquiera a quien intentase voltear a verlo con una pizca de lujuria en la mirada.

—Agr ya cállate, Sammy. Mira que es tu calenturón el que todavía habla por ti —dijo queriendo restarle importancia a la declaración de su hermano, pero sin embargo no pudo evitar que su mirada se pusiera sobre la de Sam y que su pulso se acelerara tan rápido que tuviese que salir de la casa para evitar hacer una locura. Sam todavía era joven y aunque él ya lo había elegido como su pareja mucho antes del primer celo de su hermano, tenía que dejar que Sam tuviese su condición y la abrazara, que fuese más un cazador capaz de defenderse de cualquier cosa o personas, a que fuese una oveja más de la sociedad.

_El día que te reclame será como mi Omega, mi amante, mi todo._ Pensó cuando hubo regresado a la habitación, viendo a su hermano dormir con la boca entreabierta, rodeado de una maraña de sábanas. Se veía tan tierno y vulnerable; pero pronto su padre estaría cerca y ya no habría un ambiente lleno de paz, sino tenso y sofocante.

****

John Winchester estaba todo menos feliz de tener un hijo Omega. Gracias a la condición de Sam se veían obligados a detenerse por lo menos una semana cada tres meses a causa de los calores de Sam, como si el mal hiciera un descanso también. Una semana donde personas inocentes morían.

Ese ya no era el primer celo de Sam y tampoco sería el último, así que John decidió que continuarían con los gajes del oficio sin importar que, y así se los hizo saber a ambos chicos.

—Vamos a nuestra próxima cacería. Así que salimos en veinte —dijo mirando a Dean. Ya casi nunca miraba a Sam.

—Sammy no puede salir en estas condiciones —Dean miró a su padre como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. El calor de su hermano apenas había acabado, y por lo menos necesitaría de unos tres días para recuperar fuerzas.

–El no tiene que ir a ningún lado. Sam, tú te quedas acá —gruñó, mirando por primera vez en días a su hijo menor—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —Sam musitó, temeroso de las posibles repercusiones de expresar su obvio desacuerdo con tal decisión.

—¡¿Qué?! No —Dean no tuvo miedo de protestar ¿acaso su padre estaba loco de remate?—. No podemos dejar a Sam aquí solo.

—No te preocupes, hijo —John se fue hacia la bolsa de armas y rebuscó hasta encontrar una 9mm—. Toma, dispara a todo aquel que cruce por la puerta mientras no estemos.

Sam miró el arma y por un segundo tuvo la fantasía más enferma de su vida. El soñó despierto con levantar el arma, apuntar a su padre y disparar con una sonrisa demencial en la cara. Lástima que los sueños son sólo eso, sueños.

—Ves, Dean. Ahora tu hermano es capaz de defenderse de cualquier amenaza, o ¿acaso lo crees incapaz de sobrevivir sin ti? —John jugó con la estrategia más sucia, sabiendo que por mucho que Dean quisiera quedarse o llevarse a Sam, terminaría confirmando la inutilidad del Omega.

Dean bajó la cabeza en derrota y se fue recoger su bolsa de caza, cuando hubo recogido lo necesario escuchó a su padre salir por la puerta sin siquiera prestar atención a Sam.

—Lo siento mucho, Sammy —Dean aprovechó la ausencia de su padre y se sentó en la cama del menor para darle un fuerte abrazo, queriendo quedar impregnado del delicioso aroma de su chico. Juntando la frente con la de su hermanito, Dean se inclinó y rozó delicadamente los labios sonrosados por la fiebre que se escurría lentamente del cuerpo del menor—. Cuídate, Sammy. Prometo que volveré lo más rápido posible. Dispara primero, pregunta después.

—Tú también cuídate, hermano —Sam sonrió, sintiendo como la respiración de Dean chocaba contra sus labios—. Te esperare el tiempo que haga falta.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el ronroneo del motor del Impala se perdiera en la lejanía. El silencio y la soledad que se respiraba en esa cabaña era algo asfixiante.

Sam era más inteligente de lo que su padre le acreditaba, así que, en vez de quedarse en vela el tiempo que estuviese sólo, decidió asegurar el área y no temer por posibles riesgos mientras se recuperaba.

Con su actual estado de debilidad le fue difícil, pero no imposible asegurar el área con unas trampas sencillas y eficaces. Cada puerta y ventana había sido reforzada con barras de metal, siendo así muy difícil y ruidoso el proceso de forzarlas.

Cuando tuvo la sensación de seguridad se permitió asimilar que por primera vez en su vida se encontraba solo. Al fin su padre había logrado alejarlo de su hijo Alfa perfecto, así ya no podría contaminar más a Dean.

Aunque su hermano hubiese hecho promesas de regresar pronto, Sam sabía que el escenario se repetiría con la misma frecuencia con la que un bebedor visitaba un bar.

Sam guardó la 9mm debajo de su almohada y se metió en la cama con la fantasía de que al despertar el mundo sería un lugar mejor para alguien como él, que su padre lo volvería a querer como antes de ser presentado como un Omega.

****

Dean metió su bolsa de caza en la cajuela mientras observaba a su padre hacer lo mismo. La caza había sido más sencilla de lo que alguno de ellos imaginó, al fin y al cabo era un vampiro recién convertido, un novato que pensaba que podía ser mejor que todos por su nueva condición. Realmente fue un gran error subestimar a la comunidad cazadora, pero aún más a los Winchester.

—Supongo que ya podemos volver con Sammy —Dean estiró su mano para juguetear con la perilla de las estaciones hasta dar con una canción de su agrado.

—Llevamos en este caso dos días seguidos, hijo. Creo que nos merecemos un descanso —John se detuvo en un semáforo—. Además, tu hermano no irá a ninguna parte. El chico seguirá allí mismo para mañana. Me voy al bar ¿vienes?

—No hablas en serio, papá. Sam está sólo y cuando nos fuimos apenas había terminado su celo —Dean tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi titánico para no terminar estropeando la cacería con su persistente pensar en Sam.

Dean sabía que su hermanito era inteligente, bueno con las armas y podía mantener un mano a mano para salvar su vida, pero en este momento era un Omega debilitado por su celo. Un adolescente abandonado por su familia en una cabaña perdida a la mano de Dios.

Dean no quería ni imaginar que sería de su vida si llegase a perder a su hermano, su alma gemela.

—Acaso crees que no lo sé, el lugar apestaba a perra en celo —John se detuvo frente al lúgubre lugar que se hacía llamar bar, ignorando por completo la queja de Dean ante el apelativo del menor—. Sam tiene un arma, y por muy inútil que sea su clase él sabe cómo apretar un gatillo.

Dean probó su sangre al morderse la lengua para no arremeter verbalmente contra su padre. Sam tenía razón, John era el Alfa, su padre y mientras siguiera bajo su sombra nada cambiaría.

—Deja de pensar tanto. Hagamos algo, vamos por unas cervezas y luego volvemos al motel a descansar y salimos con la primera luz ¿qué dices? —dijo John, tratando de meter nuevamente al gato en la bolsa.

Algo le decía a Dean que más que una pregunta era una demanda, así que, sin más que decir se resignó a acompañar a su padre en lo que parecían ser unas cuantas cervezas que se convertirían con el pasar de la noche en botellas de tequila y otras cosas más.

Y como sucede con todo borracho, la lengua de John se soltó. Al principio fue lo usual, una dolorosa mención de la añoranza de su amada fallecida. Dean ya estaba tan acostumbrado a tal escena que ya no sentía dolor ni compasión, sólo aburrimiento.

Dean estaba por excusarse para ir al baño y ya no tener que seguir siendo la almohada de lágrimas de su padre, pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando escuchó nuevamente los balbuceos de su padre, sólo que está vez se trataban de Sam.

—Él lo arruinó todo —comentó el cazador, arrastrado la o más de lo necesario—. ¿Qué hice para merecer un hijo Omega?

—No sabes lo que dices —Dean trató de parar los desvaríos de su padre, pero claramente no fue posible.

—No, hijo. Yo sé lo que digo —dijo haciéndole señas a la cantinera para otra botella de tequila barato—. No es sano que ustedes estén tan unidos. Te contaminara —John gritó por encima de la música del bar, dándole a Dean una ráfaga de aliento fétido directo en el rostro—. ¿Acaso no ves que él te manipula en cada capricho que cruza por su inútil mente?

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? Sam no es ningún manipulador y mucho menos un inútil. Sam es casi tan bueno en el campo de la investigación como Bobby —Dean sabía que era inútil discutir con un borracho, pero su sentido común se veía afectado cuando alguien hacia mala mención de su hermanito.

—Es un Omega, Dean. Un maldito Omega en una vida de cazadores —John se acercó al rostro de su hijo mayor, eliminando por completo las barreras del espacio personal—. Pero no te preocupes que ya me ocupe de eso.

—¿De qué te ocupaste? ¿Papá? —Dean sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda ante las palabras de su padre. Dean tenía la sensación que tales palabras iban más allá de simples desvaríos de ebrios.

—Sam es un Omega, y después de todo ellos necesitan de un Alfa que pueda cubrir sus necesidades. Bueno, no es como si tuviesen muchas, ya sabes, ser follados y tener un plato de comida —John se rio mientras se tambaleaba hacia los sanitarios—. Tim cuidara bien de él.

Dean aún no procesaba lo que John había dicho. Los sonidos y los movimientos a su alrededor se detuvieron y cuando parpadeó en busca de su padre lo divisó entrando en los baños.

El aturdimiento le duró poco, dando paso a la furia ardiente y peligrosa. Dean se abrió paso entre la multitud y llegó como un vendaval para estrellar la cara de John contra los amarillentos azulejos de los baños.

—¿A qué te refieres con que Tim cuidara bien de él? ¡Habla, maldito imbécil! —Dean se esperaba golpes, insultos y puede que hasta hipocresía, pero lo que nunca espero fue la risa desbordada de desvergüenza que recibió.

—Esa maldita perra debió de arder en lugar de Mary —John gritó, haciendo un patético intentó de quitarse de encima a Dean—. Dentro de un mes el chico sólo será un molesto recuerdo en tu memoria.

Dean sabía que estaba gastando tiempo en discutir con John. Necesitaba llegar con su chico, y no lo haría a pie.

Haciendo uso de su ventaja de sentidos no alcoholizados y de su entrenamiento, noqueó a John con dos golpes contundentes a la cabeza, y de cortesía le propinó unas cuantas patadas a las costillas. Y como acto final le pisó con fuerza la pierna izquierda, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando escuchó un crujido. John viviría, pero sería una perra cada respiración y si fuese tras Sam, cosa que haría, le sería difícil y tardaría más.

El encendido del Impala rugió con fuerza. Dean deseó que Sam tuviese un teléfono celular, pero John nunca lo había visto necesario.

Dean se planteó llamar a Bobby, o al Pastor Jim, pero ninguno estaba cerca de la zona de su hermano. Fue en ese preciso momento en el que todo se aclaró en la mente de Dean. John había planeado con anticipación el deshacerse de Sam, y él le había proporcionado el golpe de gracia al dejarlo sólo y desprotegido. Seguramente el arma dada a Sam ni siquiera funcionaba.

_¡Maldita sea! Diablos, Sammy. Sigue allí, por favor._ Dean rogó en silencio que al abrir la puerta de esa cabaña su chico aun siguiera allí. Lástima que tendría que esperar cinco tortuosas horas para saber lo que el destino les tendría impuesto.

****

Dean se propuso conducir esas cinco horas sin parar algo que no fuese poner gasolina. Podía sentir como si llevase años metido en ese auto, y con la soledad de la carretera a esas horas de la noche sólo acudían a su mente los peores escenarios acerca de su chico.

La sola idea de no poder llegar a tiempo lo desollaba vivo. Dean no sabía que es lo que haría si al llegar a su destino se topase con la horrible realidad de haber perdido a Sam para siempre. Perder a su Omega seria como si le arrancasen el corazón con las manos desnudas.

_Ya casi._ Pensó con ansiedad al saber que solamente cinco kilómetros lo separaban de su hermano pequeño. Al atravesar la zona boscosa y salir al claro donde se encontraba su “hogar”, Dean sintió alivio al saber que había vencido la distancia que lo separaba de Sam. Rápidamente ese alivio se vio obstruido por el odio, un odio que lo convertía en un animal irracional al ver una camioneta desconocida aparcada a un lado de la cabaña. El hijo de puta que había ido por su hermano aún seguía allí.

Mucho antes de que el auto se detuviese definitivamente, Dean ya estaba abriéndose camino con arma en mano dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que no fuese su chico.

La puerta se encontraba desvencijada, permitiendo que las tenues luces del amanecer iluminasen su interior. Tras lo que quedaba de puerta se encontraba una barra de metal caída, se veía que su hermanito se había preparado para cualquier posible visitante, ojala y al caerse la barra el ruido hubiese sido el suficiente como para poner en alerta a Sam. Unos pasos más allá de la barra estaba la 9mm que John le había dado al menor, al tomarla del suelo, Dean se percató con rabia que el arma estaba atascada a propósito. John había saboteado la pistola para convertirla en una completa inutilidad ante el peligro.

Una ola de olores lo tomó desprevenido, casi haciendo que se tambalease hacia los lados. El olor de la sangre se fundió con el olor su Omega y un Alfa desconocido. Dean tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no vomitar allí mismo, aun no se podía derrumbar, no sin antes dar con su chico.

Al pasar por la mini sala de estar y avanzar hacia el pequeño pasadizo que separaba las dos habitaciones y el cuarto de baño, se encontró con un abundante un rastro de sangre que desaparecía bajo la puerta que compartía con Sam.

Dean rezó a todo poder supremo que esa no fuese la sangre de su hermanito, que al abrir la puerta no viese algo tan atroz que le haría pegarse un tiro allí mismo. Armándose de valor, tomó un último respiro para lo que lo estuviese esperando dentro de ese cuarto. Sin aviso alguno se abalanzó sobre la puerta de madera y la abrió de par en par.

Por un segundo, un horrible y escalofriante segundo, Dean sintió que sus piernas cederían ante la imagen de un cuerpo tendido boca abajo en el centro de la habitación. Pero ese no era Sammy, no era su Omega. Tal parecía que el rastro de sangre provenía de ese cuerpo, el amigo de su padre. El maldito Tim.

Dean se volvió a enfocar, no podía permitirse un minuto de descanso hasta que diera con su chico. Claramente Sam no se encontraba en su habitación, así que fue a buscarlo a la de John; tampoco estaba allí. Sólo quedaba el cuarto de baño, y si no tendría que peinar los alrededores del bosque.

Tras el plástico negro que hacía de cortina de baño estaba su pequeño Omega, acurrucado en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas. Fue indescriptible el sentimiento que embargo a Dean cuando vio a su hermano. Sam lucía más pálido y tembloroso de lo que lo había dejado el celo, también estaba golpeado y Dean no sabría las profundidades del daño hasta que no lo viese de cerca.

Por muy descabellado que sonase, para Dean era la mejor imagen de todas, ya que era la imagen de un Sam vivo, un Sam a su lado y no en cualquier parte del país.

Cuando Dean se permitió tomar un fuerte respiro de alivio fue que se dio cuenta que el olor de su hermano seguía intacto, no había sido mancillado. Se notaba el olor del Alfa por encima de su Omega, pero eso era todo, gracias al cielo.

Con paso apresurado cortó la distancia que los separaba y se arrodilló junto al pequeño cuerpo acurrucado en una esquina del baño. Dean tomó el rostro de Sam entre sus mano, el silencio y la quietud de su hermano lo estaban asustando.

—Sammy ¿estas…? —Dean se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando un puño voló hacia su cara, pudiendo evitarlo por poco—. ¡Sam! Sammy. Soy yo, soy Dean. Estoy aquí y no dejare que nada malo te suceda.

Dean no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo arrodillado, recitándole a su hermano un mantra de seguridad, pero había dado resultado, su chico había escuchado.

—Papá se va a enojar —Sam murmuró con un hilo de voz, como un niño que ha sido pescado robando del tarro de las galletas.

—No te preocupes por papá —Dean casi gruñó la última palabra.

El hecho de que Sam estuviese más asustado de la reacción de quien en primer lugar lo había puesto en dicha situación, que de lo que había sucedido, hizo que Dan se sintiese como una estafa. Él le había fallado a Sam como hermano, como futuro Alfa. El debió de haber evitado eso, debió de sospechar los alcances del desagrado y desprecio de John hacia su hijo Omega.

—Papá se va a enojar —Sam repitió como si no hubiese escuchado palabra alguna de su hermano, como si ignorase su presencia.

Al escuchar a Sam por segunda vez, Dean se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando con él, sino que repetía sus temores en voz alta. Seguramente el miedo que sentía en ese momento le cegaba hasta el punto de aislarse dentro de su cabeza, un lugar donde nadie podía herirlo y mucho menos llegar. Pero Dean no era alguien que fácilmente se diera por vencido, el llegaría hasta su chico, el repararía el daño causado y luego le mostraría algo llamado felicidad.

Al rodear el delgado cuerpo del Omega con sus brazos, pudo sentir como este se estremecía. Dean dejaría que su olor marcara el camino a casa para que su chico lo encontrase.

****

Las cosas habían transcurrido tan rápido que el resultado le había dejado paralizado. El, un Omega había matado a un Alfa; antes pensaba que era odiado por ser un Omega, pero ahora sería peor. Había tomado la vida de un Alfa y seria perseguido hasta que no pagase el precio.

Ciertamente a nadie le importaría que hubiese actuado en defensa propia, mucho menos en una comunidad de sólo cazadores Alfas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sam se quedó acampando por lo menos una hora frente al cuerpo sin vida del Alfa, viendo como la sangre iba formando un charco espeso. Sam sabía que era un tonto al desear que el Alfa sólo estuviese inconsciente, pero cuando los minutos pasaron y el cuerpo adquirió un color mortuorio, entendió que no había vuelta atrás de sus acciones; y como un niño que asustado corre a meterse bajo la cama, Sam se escondió en el baño, tras un plástico negro. Deseando ser invisible, deseando tener a su hermano al lado.

Las horas pasaron y su cuerpo perdió calor, sus extremidades empezaron a hormiguear por la falta de movilidad. Sam cerró los párpados con fuerza y se dejó llevar a su lugar seguro en su cabeza, ese donde no llegaban los gritos de su padre ni el desprecio de la sociedad.

Sam se acurrucó en su lugar feliz y creyó que podría vivir allí por siempre, o eso fue hasta que a su nariz llegó un aroma agradable, lleno de promesas de seguridad. Sam hubiese querido correr hacia la procedencia del olor, pero no lo hizo, estaba paralizado de miedo. Tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso y cerrar la única ventana de tranquilidad que resguardaba en su cabeza.

Quizás pensando que era una trampa optó por quedarse encerrado en su burbuja. La idea de quedarse encerrado en la realidad era lo último que quería. Pero sin importar cuanto se resistiese y tratase de ignorar la familiaridad del aroma, seguía allí. Esperando por él.

Tardó un poco, pero logró identificar a su hermano, su futuro Alfa. Y como un diente de león que se eleva en el viento, Sam se dejó guiar por el olor a casa, seguridad, su Alfa.

Y como si hubiese despertado de un sueño muy largo, Sam se espabiló y miró a su alrededor. Aún seguía en el baño de la cabaña, y seguramente el cuerpo del cazador Alfa aun seguiría en la habitación, pero hubo una cosa que cambio. Y fue ese el cambio que necesitó para saber que por muy jodidas que estuviesen las cosas para él, siempre habría una luz al final del túnel y esa sería la luz de su hermano.

Dean brillaría en la noche más oscura por él. Dean sería su faro en la tormenta.

—Sammy ¿estás conmigo? —Dean notó el cambio en el cuerpo de su pequeño Omega. Había funcionado, Sammy había vuelto a él.

Sam inhaló profundo, llenándose con el aroma de su hermano. Su cuerpo ya no se encontraba frío, ya que Dean lo había cubierto con su calor.

—Aquí estoy —dijo con voz ronca y llena temor—. Dean… ¿Qué he hecho?

—Sobrevivir —dijo el mayor de los hermanos con convicción en su voz.

—Maté a un Alfa, Dean —Sam abrió grande los ojos y tembló incontrolablemente al caer en cuanta de lo que había hecho y las repercusiones que traería sus actos.

—No, Sammy, tu mataste a una basura de ser humano —Dean tomó el rostro de su pequeño Omega y lo obligó a mantenerle la mirada.

—Intenta decirle eso los demás cazadores, o a la policía, Dean. Todos sabrán que fui yo, que un Omega mató a un Alfa —dijo Sam con amargura.

—Fue en defensa propia, tú no querías hacerlo. Él te obligó a llegar a cometer ese acto —Dean atrajo a su hermano hacia su pecho y con suaves toques en su pelo castaño trató de calmarlo. Su deber era hacerle ver que no tenía por qué temer ya que él estaba allí y lo cuidaría sin importar a quien se tuviese que enfrentar.

—¿Crees que a alguien le importara si fue en defensa propia o no? —rio sin humor casi histérico—. Es mi palabra contra la suya, o contra la de papá.

—Ese maldito… —Dean cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su temperamento, Sam ya estaba lo suficiente alterado como para soportar sus arrebatos—. Mira, no te preocupes por papá, la policía o por otros. Todo estará bien.

—¿Cómo? —Sam temió de lo que Dean pudiese estar planeando, no porque no confiase en su hermano, sino porque Dean sería capaz de lanzarse a los leones con tal de salvarlo.

—Fácil, Sammy. Nadie se enterara de lo sucedido en esta cabaña, yo me encargare de eso —Dean apretó el agarre sobre su hermano para transmitirle seguridad.

—Dean, no quiero que tu…

—A callar, Sam. Este no es un tema a discusión; es como tú mismo dijiste si alguien se entera irán por tu cabeza y no se detendrán a escuchar tu versión. Y por nada del mundo voy a permitir que algo malo te vuelva a suceder, ya no te volveré a fallar —El mayor de los hermano se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su hermano, queriéndolo sacar de ese baño frio. Sam necesitaba entrar en calor y no sería en la misma casa donde se encontraba el cadáver del Alfa al que había sido vendido por su propio padre.

—Dean, lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa —sus músculos ardieron y hormiguearon cuando tomó la mano de Dean para ponerse de pie—. ¡Maldición como duele!

—¿Estas herido en alguna parte? —inquirió Dean muy preocupado.

Dean agradeció el momento para cambiar de tema, ya que sin importar las veces que su Omega le dijese que no era su culpa lo sucedido el jamás le creería. Las señales estaban allí desde que Sam había salido Omega y si él no las supo ver fue por tonto.

—No, estoy bien. Bueno, no estoy tan bien después de lo sucedido, pero si estoy bien ¿me entiendes? —Hasta él se había confundido con su revoltijo de palabras. El Omega frunció el ceño cuando notó que Dean lo guiaba fuera del baño, yendo hacia la sala de estar—. ¿Dean, a dónde vamos?

—Me causas jaqueca, Sammy —bufó con diversión, tirando con más fuerza a su hermano cuando este se empeñó en no dar más pasos hasta no saber a dónde se dirigían—. ¡Maldición, Sam! Tú vas a esperarme en el auto donde estarás caliente y podrás descansar, y yo estaré aquí limpiando todo.

—¡Al diablo con tus ideas de mierda! —La explosión que tuvo causó que Dean lo viese entre asombro y admiración.

—Oye, ¿esa es la forma correcta de hablarle a tu futuro Alfa? —Dean comentó con una ceja enarcada, queriendo hacerse el serio.

—No, esa es la forma correcta de hablarle a mi hermano idiota —Si se tratase de cualquier otro Alfa, Sam jamás se atrevería siquiera a levantarle la mirada, pero como se trataba del cabeza hueca de su hermano podía hasta patearle el trasero para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Aush! Eso duele, hermanito —Dean se llevó dramáticamente la mano al pecho—. Ya en serio, vamos al auto.

—De acuerdo, vamos a limpiar —comentó Sam, viendo como la sonrisa de su hermano se desvanecía.

—Sammy, no tienes que… —fue interrumpido por Sam.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo, Dean. Además, entre más rápido nos deshagamos de la evidencia y del bastardo más rápido nos podremos ir —dijo Sam con determinación. Al parecer lo único que necesitaba para recobrar las fuerzas, y la valentía era tener a su Alfa al lado. Con Dean se sentía invencible, dando de lado el hecho de que fuese un Omega.

—Tranquilo CSI Sammy —se burló, ganándose un codazo por parte de Sam quien tampoco pudo soportar la risa.

—Mejor ponte a trabajar —demandó Sam.

—Bueno, ya sabemos quién será el que lleve los pantalones en esta relación, pero en público seré yo ¿de acuerdo? —bromeó Dean.

—Por eso te amo —Sam le sonrió a su hermano mientras le depositaba un beso cálido y largo en la mejilla.

Lo principal y más importante fue deshacerse del cadáver de Tim. Mientras Sam hacia un viaje al maletero del Impala para hacerse de unas palas, gasolina y sal, Dean se encargaba de envolver el cadáver con las sábanas de las camas. Hubo algo que captó la curiosidad del joven Alfa, quizás un poco morboso pero tendría que preguntar luego para alimentar su curiosidad.

Con el cuerpo de Tim colgando sobre su hombro como si fuese un costal de papas, Dean salió al frente de la cabaña para encontrarse con que Sam ya tenía todo lo necesario.

Quizás un kilómetro de distancia a la casa los chicos Winchester comenzaron a cavar en la tierra, cuando obtuvieron unos tres dos metros de profundidad, depositaron el cuerpo en la fosa y lo rociaron con sal y gasolina. Sam fue el que tuvo los honores de encender el fósforo y arrojarlo.

—Y luego te preguntas porque prefiero comer monte a la carne, más si es asada —comentó Sam al percibir el olor a carne quemada, e intestinos reventados.

—Que asco voy a vomitar —Dean contuvo las arcadas que le llegaban al percibir el aroma, claro que había olido cosas peores, pero nunca había tenido presente la comparación de su amada carne roja.

Sam quiso disimular la risa de ver a su hermano más verde que el césped. Fracasó al escuchar una arcada ahogada, pero fue frenado de golpe cuando un peso aún mayor al suyo le cayó encima.

—¡Quítate de encima! —Sam gimoteó al sentir el peso aplastante de su hermano.

—Así que te burlabas de mí, voy a darte una buena razón para reírte —murmuró al oído del Omega.

Sin lugar a dudas Sam no estaba preparado para el ataque de cosquillas que cayó sobre su estómago y axilas. Seguramente la escena hubiese sido encantadora sino hubiese sido por el cuerpo sazonándose a fuego y con exceso de sal.

—Detente, no más —Sam apenas y podía formar palabra ante la risa incontrolable que sentía.

—Si quieres que me detenga entonces alimenta mi ego —dijo el Alfa, después de repartir un nuevo ataque de cosquillas.

—Bien, bien, bien —gritó Sam tomando aire—. ¡Dean Winchester es el mejor cazador!

—Prueba otra vez, niño —susurró en el oído de su chico.

—¡Dean Winchester es el mejor y más apuesto Alfa de todo el mundo! —gritó a todo pulmón y de corrido. Su rostro estaba más colorado que un tomate.

Las cosquillas se detuvieron de imprevisto y Sam sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante la cercanía del rostro de Dean sobré su cuello. El aliento del Alfa sobre su piel calurosa provocó una gloriosa pero sutil erección sobre el Omega. Y lo mejor de todo ese asunto de la cercanía y la excitación recorriendo su sistema era que era algo natural, no era forzado por su celo. Era el, Sam Winchester el que deseaba a Dean y no sus hormonas alborotadas en busca de ser llenado al costo que fuese.

—Puedo vivir con esa humilde apreciación de mi persona —el Alfa sonrió con presunción. Su nariz se encontraba escondida en el cuello del Omega. Gimió gustoso al percibir ese aroma dulce y refrescante—. Hueles delicioso, me dan ganas de comerte a besos.

—¿Qué te detiene? —respondió Sam, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ante su falta de timidez.

—Sammy, no quiero que te sientas de alguna forma obligado a responderme —dijo Dean.

El aliento helado de Dean se estrelló contra su cuello, luego le siguieron sus carnosos labios. Un beso por aquí, otro por allá. Sam suspiraba gustoso, sintiendo que por primera vez estaba sintiendo lo que era el verdadero deseo y en ese momento deseaba con cada nervio de su cuerpo que Dean le quitará sus prendas, que besará cada parte de su ser, deseaba ser suyo, pero claramente no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Aunque quizás podía tomar unos cuantos besos.

—Siempre he querido esto, Dean. A lo único que me obligaras es a besarte yo a ti si no dejas de hablar —gimió descaradamente para demostrar que tan serias y necesitadas eran sus palabras.

—Como lo exija mi pequeña perra —añadió teatralmente Dean. Sam por su parte puso los ojos en blanco y bufó con diversión.

Cuando los carnosos labios de Dean se posaron sobre los suyos, Sam creyó escuchar de fondo a los ángeles cantar, pero en realidad era el sonido de su corazón haciendo la oda a la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Cuando se dio a conocer como un Omega, pensó que lo siguiente en su vida sería ser más un objeto sexual que una persona. Pero Dean siempre le dijo lo contrario y al final le había demostrado que hablaba en serio, que el cuento podía ser real.

Sam se dejó llevar torpemente por el beso, después de todo era su primera vez en ese ámbito. Dean tomó el ritmo y guio a Sam en un baile lento y enloquecedor.

La excitación estaba creciendo a pasos acelerados, por eso Sam decidió que era momento de detener aquello o sino terminarían bronceándose el culo con las llamas que devoraban el cuerpo de Tim.

—Espera —Sam logró jadear, moviendo la cabeza para recuperar el aliento que se le escapaba con cada beso. Gustoso moriría por los labios de su Alfa.

Satisfecho con tener el control de su cuerpo, respiró con la única molécula de autocontrol que le quedaba en el cuerpo y que amenazaba con escapar de su sistema. Apartó levemente el cuerpo de Dean de su pecho. Dicha acción fue suficiente para que Dean se detuviera con nerviosismo.

—Lo lamento, no quise dejarme llevar y hacerte sentir... —Dean fue interrumpido por la risa de Sam.

—¿Genial? —Sam levantó una ceja, dándole a entender a su hermano que estaban bien. Que lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

—¿Entonces por qué paramos? —comentó Dean casi con un tono lastimero y un gran puchero en su rostro.

—No sé tú, pero no quiero perder mi virginidad al lado del cuerpo calcinante del que casi fue mi Alfa porque mi padre me vendió a el —añadió viendo como Dean apretaba los dientes, listo para saltar y apuñalar el recuerdo de ese idiota—. Además, nos estamos demorando mucho en marcharnos de aquí.

—¿Acaso tienes un compromiso en otro lado, Sammy? —Dean volvió a hacer el intento de besar a su Omega, pero este viendo sus acciones apartó el rostro—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo de no hacer nada aquí, pero ¿ni un beso me permitirás? —otro puchero en su rostro.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su hermano era insoportablemente meloso, ojala y sólo fuese en plan molestar sino sería un monstruo de los besos a futuro en su relación. Bueno, no que a Sam no le gustasen los besos de Dean, pero no quería ser un blandengue y caer a sus pies. Él tenía que tener fuerza de voluntad y usarla contra su hermano, así las cosas serían mucho más divertidas.

—Sí que eres tonto —dijo Sam, fingiendo indiferencia a esos carnosos, rojizos y brillantes labios que suplicaban un poco más—. Papá ya debe de venir de camino y no quiero saber lo que haría si nos encuentra deshaciéndonos del cadáver de su amigo.

De nuevo el temor y la inseguridad volvían a su piel, catapultando al chico despreocupado y sexy que besaba a su hermano mayor al calor de una sal y quema.

—No te preocupes por él, Sammy —Dean sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Me encargué de retrasarlo un poco.

—¿En serio? Eres genial, Dean —Sam sonrió con la inocencia que sólo el podía tener ante cualquier cosa dicha por su hermano—. Pero igual prefiero que nos apresuremos aquí.

—Bien, bien, bien —agregó Dean con resignación al saber que la pasión había muerto. Y bueno, ¿Cómo no?

—Ya sabes, si nos apurados quizás podamos ponernos creativos en el camino —dijo el menor con un susurro bajo.

Mucho antes de que Dean pudiese poner su cerebro en funcionamiento y dejar de tener esa cara de asombro y excitación, Sam lo empujó para quitárselo de encima y echar a correr dentro de la casa, dejándolo duro como un fierro y con la labor de rellenar la fosa él solito.

Dean no recuerda haber rellenado una fosa tan rápido como en ese momento. La limpieza de la cabaña fue otra cosa, terminando en tiempo record. Cualquier rastro de ellos o del degenerado de Tim en esa casa fue borrado con grandes cantidades de productos químicos, tanto así que dolía respirar el aire dentro de esa vivienda.

Deshacerse del auto de Tim había sido otra cuestión. Dean había tomado el auto del degenerado mientras que Sam lo seguía en el Impala, después de haber salido del sitio boscoso y haber avanzado unas buenas dos horas lo dejaron en una desviación cerca de la autopista de la autopista, donde por contactos de Bobby pasaría un amigo suyo y llevaría el auto a un deshuesadero y con ello se desharían de cualquier rastro del alfa muerto.

—¿Listo para iniciar una nueva y genial vida, Sammy? —Dean encendió el motor del Impala y miró a su acompañante.

Sam siempre pensó que odiaba ser un Omega, que era asqueroso y falto de valor, pero ahora, viendo como lo miraba Dean, su hermano, su Alfa, se da cuenta que esos sentimientos nunca fueron suyos. John Winchester se había encargado de hacer su vida un infierno, de tratarlo como basura, tanto así que Sam termino por escucharlo y hacer de las palabras del hombre su vida.

—Siempre que estés tú a mi lado, Dean —sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz de al fin ser sólo ellos dos.

—Oye, Sam —tarareó Dean en el camino.

—Sí, Alfa mío —agregó Sam con voz melosa y lo que se suponía era sumisión.

—Oh Dios, cállate —gimió sin saber si reír o parar el auto y bajarle los pantalones a su chico y enseñarle lo que realmente era sumisión a punta de nalgadas. Aclarándose la garganta y tragando el exceso de saliva de su boca habló:— Si el arma que él te dio no funcionó ¿cómo es que tu…?

—¿Maté al bastardo?

—Si.

—Siempre que ustedes salen me aseguro de mantener un cuchillo bajo mi colchón. Así si algo se presentase estaría preparado —comentó Sam.

—Y se presentó —dijo Dean.

—Y estaba preparado —le sonrió a su Alfa.

Sam no estaba orgulloso de haber tomado una vida, pero si estaba orgulloso de sobrevivir sin la ayuda de alguien.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sam —Dean tomó una salida de la carretera y aparco por lo que parecía ser el inicio de uno de los senderos de algún bosque en el largo transcurso de su viaje—. Y pienso mostrarte que tan grande es mi orgullo por ti.

Dean de inclinó y probó los labios de Sam, luego desabrochó sus pantalones y los abrió sacando ese sonrosado miembro que sin lugar a dudas le faltaba por crecer más; él ya se encargaría de regar ese lindo y apetecible pene de amor, saliva y mucha lengua.

Sam vio cómo su hermano se relamía los labios, justo como un lobo miraría a una presa indefensa. Ahora el lobo feroz lo devoraría y Sam no podía estar más dispuesto a abrirse de piernas y dejarse morir de la forma más gloriosa jamás escrita nunca.

—Vamos lobito, cómeme y no mueras de hambre —Sam guio su mano a su entrepierna y tomó su miembro, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, como quien invita a un perro a jugar con una vara.

—¿Serás mi caperucita roja? —ante el asentimiento de su hermanito, Dean continuó—. ¿Y yo tu lobo feroz? —Otro asentimiento—. Entonces, creo que soplare y soplare.

—Eso es de los tres cochini… —Sam no pudo terminar siquiera la palabra cuando su miembro fue engullido por la caliente boca de Dean.

Sam agradeció no estar de pie porque si no sus rodillas ya se hubiesen doblado ante la lengua experta de su Alfa. Sólo balbuceos salían de su boca ante cada lamida, raspón de dientes y succiones de muerte que estaba recibiendo.

Cuando vino en la boca de Dean, Sam se olvidó del mundo y sus problemas, sólo no se olvidó de respirar porque si lo hacía no podría saber lo glorioso que era ser completamente de Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Pdta.: Quizás siempre tarde para responder comentarios, pero sepan que los atesoro. Gracias por sus votos. Espero y se me cuiden.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
